


Hilo

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: El hilo del destino los había unido... para siempre y en mil vidas más•DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoría.•PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST DE LA HISTORIA A ESTA U OTRA PLATAFORMA.





	Hilo

Estaba tan nervioso que hasta había terminado tirando de un hilo -que hasta entonces había estado muy sano en su sitio- de su muy caro traje.

' _Todo está bien'_ -se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

Pero claro, el problema es que, si se basaba en lo que había sido su vida nada estaba bien porque nunca había nada estado TAN bien, y eso era extraño, así como un poco -bastante- aterrador también.

Sin embargo, un minuto después la música había comenzado y él se tranquilizó de pronto.

_Porque lo vio._

Lo vio allí, parado al final de aquel pasillo -que ahora se le hacía interminable-, caminando paso tras paso hacia él. Irradiando felicidad y nervios ansiosos tanto en sus movimientos como en su mirada. Una mirada que lo llamaba. Una que le pedía que solo fuera a buscarlo y le llevara rápidamente a su lado a pesar del bochorno que aquello sería.

Y por primera vez no cedió a ese pedido porque él sabía en el fondo lo importante que era que aquello saliera bien, perfecto, para él.

Era su boda después de todo.

Su única boda. Así que le daría el gusto de la perfección que sabía de antemano él tanto quería.

 

* * *

 

Le miró intensamente, disfrutando de como a pesar de la tez morena él podía ver aquel ligero y tan precioso sonrojo suyo. Siempre tan deseable para él. Siempre tan dispuesto a complacerle que, por una vez al menos se tomaría la paciencia para complacerle enteramente a él.

Se lo merecía más que nadie, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos.

 

* * *

 

Su 'romance' -o más bien en aquel entonces fue una especie de experimento-, comenzó entre todos los problemas de aquel trágico quinto año, en un aula perdida de las tantas sin usar y en medio de una noche que ocultaría sus secretos en su absoluta oscuridad.

No fue cariño. No fue amor.

Tan solo fueron dos almas dañadas que necesitaban tener el control sobre algo en su vida que no fuera el dolor.

Él, luchando con la presión de saberse el elegido y con agónica pena que le había dejado la muerte de la única persona que alguna vez amó.

Y, su amante -aquella persona que no muchos parecían notar pero que tan presente solía estar-, luchando contra las imposiciones y tretas de su propia madre, ya avisándole de su posible trato futuro. Un trato donde su propio hijo terminaría prácticamente siendo vendido en matrimonio con otro de los tantos hombres que su madre planeaba matar pero que mientras aquello sucediese él tendría que aguantar.

Sí, sus vidas eran un asco y necesitaban, se necesitaron para poder compensar un poco el frío helado que parecía absorberles el alma cuando pensaban en un futuro más allá.

Fueron encuentros cortos, esporádicos de los que nadie nunca supo jamás.

Era su secreto y solo suyo.

Pero el tiempo pasó. Quinto año terminó y las vacaciones pasaron y sexto comenzó antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera volver a verse, a sentirse.

Un primer encuentro que les dijo que no solo sus cuerpos se habían ansiado. Que algo más había cambiado.

Pero no podía y ser y ambos lo sabían, había demasiados problemas, demasiadas cosas en contra para que pudieran siquiera pensar en ofrecer o pedir algo más que lo que eran. Así que así siguieron.

Siguieron encontrándose. Siguieron pensándose... hasta que el fatídico día llegó y toda la poca tranquilidad que les quedaba se fue a la mierda más profunda de su ser.

Harry salió para ir a cumplir su destino -sin ningún tipo de promesa de volver ni nada porque hubiera sido una completa crueldad hacerlo-, mientras que su amante se quedó allí, en la que había sido su refugio y últimamente su salvación, viendo los horrores que allí se cometían día tras día. Viendo impotente como todo lo que debía pasar pasaba a su alrededor, y a él.

Pero de nuevo, pasó.

Las torturas pasaron.

Las maldiciones hacia o desde él.

Las violaciones...

Pasaron los días y las noches.

Pasaron los gritos y los llantos. Suyos, de otros.

Pasó la batalla.

Y aún más tiempo pasó.

Tiempo donde la luz festejó y la oscuridad corrió, escondiéndose, huyendo.

Tiempo donde de igual forma ambos bandos lloraron sus pérdidas y caídos porque todos, más allá de haber sido magos y brujas luchando por sus principios e ideales, habían sido también hijos, padres, hermanos, familia... amigos. Todos habían sido personas.

Tiempo agridulce.

Tiempo donde Harry lloró sus propias pérdidas y festejó su victoria y donde aprendió finalmente a decir 'NO' a lo que el resto quería de él. A ser firme sin importarle ya lo que pensaran o creyeran los demás porque al fin, después de tanto; después de todo, él era libre. Libre de pensar, querer, desear, tener y hacer lo que él quisiera hacer.

Tiempo donde también él, su pequeño ladino amante, se perdió. Llorando cada noche por los tormentosos amargos recuerdos que le embargaban. Temiendo cada día a las acusaciones que debía enfrentar y pensando y rogando a cualquier ser supremo que le quisiera escuchar que le diera tan solo algo más de fuerza para poder soportar un poco más porque... se sentía tan cansado. Tan solo necesitaba un poco de fuerza extra para soportar todo aquello antes de partir. Partir y nunca regresar.

Sin embargo a veces los deseos se entrecruzan y uno lo único que puede hacer es ir con la corriente.

Eso sucedió cuando, en una de las tantas fechas de juicios y citaciones, ellos se volvieron a encontrar, sintiendo con apenas una mirada todo el mundo que habían vivido en tan solo un año y pocos meses más. Sintiéndose viejos, cansados; pero anhelantes de volver a conectar, de intentarlo de nuevo sin todo el drama detrás.

Fue así como entonces, tras aquel simple encuentro en donde apenas cruzaron palabra todo volvió a caer en su lugar, donde solo una citación repentina con un lugar y una hora, bastó para que sus corazones latieran con algo más que el pesar que hasta entonces sentían.

Fue así como sus astros, dioses y oráculos respondieron a sus ruegos, no dándoles la fuerza, pero sí a alguien en quién poderse apoyar.

Y apoyarse fue lo que hicieron.

Compartiendo noches en vela plagadas de pesadillas.

Compartiendo el dolor de todo lo que perdieron.

Compartiendo lágrimas por todo que vivieron.

Compartiendo el calor que el otro necesitaba.

Convirtiéndose lentamente en uno muy a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

Por eso y solo eso, para Harry aquel día debía de ser sumamente especial. Queriendo que de todas las formas posibles su pronto a ser marido tuviera el mejor de los recuerdos del día en que por fin unirían sus vidas 'oficialmente', porque ellos hacía ya tiempo que se consideraban unidos en un nivel que muy pocos podrían imaginar.

Porque sabía que el moreno vivía para complacerle,sí. Así como él viviría para amarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado!! ;) Kudos y coments serán apreciados(?


End file.
